Defenestrating Logic
by Linnea7299
Summary: Kida doesn't know what to think of this, but he really likes it. Kida/Mikado. Warnings: Yaoi, Future Fic, parts of cannon completely ignored, and it's pretty much PWP. Surpise Giftfic for PyrothePhoenix! :D


A/N: Several things: 1) I swear the only time I write fic anymore is for Bailey. 2) I have never posted a lemon that I've written on my own. Don't judge me. ;/; 3) THERE IS FUCKING NOT ENOUGH OF THIS PAIRING! 4) This is not beta-ed and I have not read over it at all because it needed to be posted because I have class soon. Consider yourself warned.

Disclaimer: I don't wont Durarara! Even though that would be more fucking awesome than like… anything…

Defenestrating Logic

It had just been logical. Their moving in together after high school. They were going to the same university, and it just made sense to move in together to safe on expenses, besides, they'd been best friends for years. It made perfect sense.

Until things started to happen between them. It had just started with Kida being dropped off by Karisawa-san and Yumasaki-san, positively saturated with the scent of alcohol at a ridiculous hour of the morning. Mikado had been home studying and, after ten o'clock when Kida said he's be home by, rolled around, worrying about his friend. Mikado had spent the night watching him sleep to make he was okay, and the next morning bringing him water and pain killers as he ridded him stomach of the previous night's dinner. Kida had nonchalantly dropped a kiss to the top of his head when he'd gotten over his hangover that evening. Mikado didn't know what to think of it.

He figured, however, it wasn't just Kida's usual friendly personality when he woke up with the blonde in his futon, curled around him like a limpet. Kida woke up and laughed at the sleepy, startled expression on the brunette's face and hopped up to stretch. Mikado was given another kiss on the head before Kida loudly proclaimed that he got first shower and threw a pillow at the boy still on the bed.

Mikado had intended to ask Kida what this sudden kissing thing of Kida's was about when he'd gotten up and headed towards the bathroom, Kida had other intentions. Namely, pressing his smaller friend against the wall and kissing him.

Things had been more normal since then, neither of them had ever officially asked the other, but they were together, exclusively, and had been for years. They'd finished college and moved into a bigger apartment after getting jobs, Mikado with Orihara Izaya, much to Kida's displeasure, and Kida as an accountant for Heiwajima Shizuo's employers. They were both very pleased with the life they led together.

And yet, when Kida got home logic seemed to have been tossed out a window. Mikado was curled up on top of the blankets asleep, and it wasn't until Kida was almost right next to the bed that he noticed exactly what the logic failed to explain. The ex gang leader was dressed in one of Kida's old uniform shirts, which, Kida couldn't help but notice, had risen up and was showing off Mikado's tummy, short blue skirt barely covered his hips adequately, and Kida wasn't sure he'd ever noticed how long Mikado's legs were, but the stockings that hugged his legs did a good job of making him take note.

Logic needed to be thrown out the window more often.

"Mikado?" He leaned over the smaller man and brushed some of the hair away from Mikado's face. They were both going to need haircuts soon, he glanced at the dark hair that was obstructing his view. He had stopped bleaching it his senior year of college.

"Masaomi?" Mikado blinked his eyes open slowly and pushed himself up.

"What's all this?" Kida asked, putting a hand on Mikado's hip.

"Oh… well… Masaomi... Left his chat window up the other day…When he left for work… I didn't mean to read it all." Mikado blushed. It really hadn't been his intention to read the conversation, really, but he'd seen a certain word and then he just couldn't stop. "Masaomi never told me he wanted to try something new…"

Kida grinned though, obviously not too mad about Mikado's inadvertent snooping. He brushed a thumb over Mikado's cheek.

"You're blushing."

Mikado shot him a frown. "I was just trying to do something nice to surprise you."

"Surprised is a good word." Kida put a hand on Mikado's shoulder and pushed him back down. "Mikado looks good in skirts. He should wear them more often." Kida grinned, loosening his tie and tossing it away. Mikado's hand went to nimbly thread Kida's shirt buttons back through their respective holes and push the cloth away from Kida's torso.

"Eager, are we, Mikado~?" Kida sing-songed as he pulled off his undershirt.

Mikado's hand circled the back of Kida's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Kida's hand snaked up his side and undid the buttons of Mikado's shirt. When they parted they were both panting, and Kida slowly pulled himself off of the bed to kick out of his pants and boxers.

"Lube?" Kida asked. He didn't want to have to get up again to get it, but grinned when Mikado procured their tube from under his pillow. "Thinking ahead I see~!" Kida slipped back onto the bed and sat into front of Mikado for a moment, surveying him.

"Quit staring at me like that." Mikado's face darkened a shade. Kida looked like he wanted to eat him.

"But, Mikado, I need this image burned into my brain~!" Kida crooned and nuzzled one of the smaller man's reddened cheeks.

Mikado smiled and shook his head, moving to unzip the skirt .

"No! Please keep it on?" Kida's hand halted Mikado's.

Mikado leaned back and watched Kida coat his fingers in lube, when Kida finished he parted his legs for Kida to settle between and was surprised by the odd groan Kida made as he did so.

"Masaomi?"

"P-panties…" Kida flipped the front of Mikado's skirt up to reveal a pair of smple black panties with a pink bow that matched his stockings.

"I can't wear boxers with this skirt, Masaomi…"

Kida used his lube-free hand to tug the garment down, freeing Mikado's cock.

"Turn over."

"What?" Mikado asked.

"Roll over." Kida repeated, putting a hand on Mikado's hip. He did so with some difficulty, due to the awkwardly stretching fabric constricting the use of his knees, but he knelt in front of Masaomi now, on all fours. The shirt and skirt hung down beneath him, while the panties caught on the backs of his knees. Masaomi pressed his first finger into the entrance he'd been presented with.

Mikado had to admit, this was his least favorite part, being prepared. It had always embarrassed him, though he'd largely grown out of it at this stage in their relationship. Sometimes it was uncomfortable, but every single time—

"Ah!"

Kida managed to get him to moan and groan and gasp and make any other noise he could. A second finger was added and they parted, scissoring. Mikado shuddered in a mix of pleasure and pain when a third finger slipped in and Masaomi began massaging his inner walls.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Mikado reached back, handing him the tube of lube again.

Kida slicked himself and pushed in slowly, feeling Mikado twitch under his hands. Kida found the right angle to rub against Mikado's prostate quickly, though if asked he would insist it was because he was the world's best lover, and not that he'd had year of experience with Mikado in particular.

Mikado pressed back to meet Kida's thrusts and flexed around him in response to the prostate rubbing. When Kida leaned down and began stroking Mikado's length it was over quickly, Mikado moaning Kida's name and Kida groaning into the fabric of the uniform shirt.

The stayed still for a moment, panting and collecting themselves. Kida pulled out and sat back, tugging the panties the rest of the way down Mikado's leg to use to clean them up a bit. Mikado sat back on his legs and shrugged off the white shirt, and unzipped the skirt. Kida slid a hand up one of Mikado's still stocking-encased legs and hummed in thought before he hooked a finger under the band at the top and tugged it down first, and then it's twin from the other leg.

"Mikado shaved…" Kida mused sleepily. "I like that too…"

"Masaomi…Shh…" Mikado hushed, tugging the former blonde into the sheets for a nap.

Kida nuzzled the top of Mikado's head and kissed it. "Maybe next time I'll leave up the conversation about the bunny costume…"


End file.
